


falling for you

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit considers himself lucky. Virgil feels the same way.





	falling for you

Deceit rests his head on Virgil's shoulder, refusing to care when his traitorous tongue slips out in a blep, tasting the air and Virgil's cologne.

"Tired?" Virgil asks, laughter flavoring his voice. He knows the answer already. They both are, having spent a long, hard day dealing with Thomas's stress. A series of mini anxiety attacks and little white lies has left both sides exhausted, unable to do much more than cuddle on Deceit's bed, blearily staring at the television and the Pixar movie playing. Deceit isn't even sure which movie it is at this point. Not that it matters.

"Not at all," Deceit says smoothly, his words punctuated by a jaw-cracking yawn. Virgil giggles, covering his mouth with one hand. Deceit can see his chipped purple and black nail polish. It needs a touch up, but Virgil is so tired at the moment, Deceit thinks he'd end up tasting the nail polish instead, a la Remus. No, thanks. 

"I hope no one needs us until tomorrow," Virgil says with a sigh. "I don't want to move."

"Me neither," Deceit admits. "It's...too _unpleasant_ here, snuggling you."

"Oh, come on," Virgil laughs, poking him gently in the side. "We're in your room, Deceit. You don't _have_ to lie."

"Of course I don't," Deceit says, dropping the pretense. "But what's the fun in that?" He props himself up on one elbow just enough so he can see Virgil's face. Fluffy purple strands of hair stick to his forehead, and his eye makeup is smudged, testament to his difficult day. His eyes are still the clear, rich brown that drew Deceit in the first place, and Deceit can see his freckles.

"You're beautiful," Deceit blurts. Red blooms on Virgil's cheeks like the approaching sunrise and he ducks his head.

"What'd I just say, Dee?" He mumbles. Deceit tucks a strand of purple hair behind Virgil's ear and coaxes him to look at him.

"I wasn't lying," he says, letting his tongue flick out and taste the pure, sweet flavor of truth. Virgil's eyes widen.

"You are _so_ gay," Virgil says, a lopsided smile taking up residence on his mouth. Dee nestles closer, basking in the warmth radiating from Virgil's body.

"I know," he says. "But so are you, so I figure it evens out."

"Maybe," Virgil says. He leans back into Deceit, one arm looping around Deceit's waist. Deceit drops a kiss on the top of Virgil's head. He can feel Virgil soften and sigh beneath him, curling closer around him, even as Deceit does the same.

"You're cuddly tonight," Virgil says. "You're cold, aren't you."

"Maybe a little," Deceit cheerfully admits. "But that's okay, because you're so warm." Virgil laughs.

"I'm just your personal heater, is that it?" Virgil says. 

"No, you're my boyfriend," Deceit says. "And I love you." He freezes. He's said the L word before, but in a half-joking way, just enough that he could pull out of the conversation if Virgil looked too anxious or weirded out. This time...

But he doesn't have time to worry because Virgil surges up, peppering tiny kisses all over his face.

"I love you, too," he says, and Deceit loses himself in the moment.


End file.
